We're Going To Jackaland!
'''We're Going To Jackaland! '''is the seventeenth episode of Opera TV series The Jackals. Plot The Jackals are invited to the grand opening of a theme park based on their heroic endeavours. Synopsis The episode begins with the Jackals sitting bored in their mountain base. Suddenly, the Jackal President comes in with a letter from the mayor of Jackal City. The letter is an invitation to the opening of the titular theme park, which features rides and attractions based on the heroes of Jackal City. Excited by this idea, Greenie shouts the title of the episode excitedly. Several days later, Mayor Graves speaks at the park's opening ceremony about how proud he is to dedicate the park in the heroes' honour for their saving of the city in "Who Are These Other Heroes?". After he says this, the six Jackals walk onto the stage and turn to face the giant pane of glass covering the entrance. They use their Jackal Screeches to shatter it, and Graves officially declares the park open. The Jackals enter the park, and are immediately enticed by an attraction. Meanwhile, two female tourists (one blonde, the other black-haired) enter a block of toilets, and the blonde one is immediately contacted by the Hater leader, revealing the two of them to be Haters. The Hater leader gives his two underlings, the Spying Haters, their mission: to spy on the Jackals and learn their secrets. The two girls accept this mission, and the call with their leader ends. Back with the Jackals, there is a brief montage (framed as part of the filming of a promotional video for the park) of them on the various rides and attractions in the Jackal City area. They ride the rollercoaster Blackie Blast, the dark ride Greenie and the Great Drive, and the flat rides Magentey Swing and Dark Bluey's Merry-Go-Round. In addition, they feed the elephants in the Light Bluey's Elefun zoo, and go on the slides in the Greyie's Pool waterpark. The section of the blog changes to a discussion about the area as the Jackals wave their feet about in the hot tub. All the while, the two Haters follow behind them with a scanning device disguised as a camera. Before moving on, Blackie and Greenie enter the "Adults Only" subsection and watch the "Greenie's Soles Live" show (Greenie herself notes that the actress portraying her "can't quite match the beauty of my own feet"). With the area about them finished, the Jackals go on the Jackals Fly tram and arrive in another section of the park: Hater City. In this area, the Jackals (filming all the while) go on the quasi-dark ride "A Scenic Tour of the Jackal City Wall", the boat ride "Hater Lake Patrol", and the rollercoaster "Hater Attack". The two haters, meanwhile, have a quick rest at the "Hater Heartkillers" food stand before continuing to scan the Jackals, who are filming their discussion about this area. With the Hater City area complete, the Jackals get back onto the tram and head to the final area: Hero Corner. After taking the elevator from the raised station platform, they (while continuing to record) go on the Blade Crew Coaster and the Flame Icarus Flyer. After that, they go to watch the live show "A Ceremonial Bastulinian Sole-Washing", where Greenie participates in having her bare feet scrubbed by actors portraying Bastulins. The Spying Haters continue to scan them, but the black-haired one ends up being dragged into the Bastulin live show, having her feet cleaned alongside Greenie. With all three areas complete, the Jackals decide to head to the toilets before going back to the Jackal City area. While washing her hands, Greenie overhears the two Haters confirming their completed mission to their leader. She reveals this to her fellow Jackals, who are all horrified. On the tram, the Jackals formulate a plan to get revenge on the Haters. Back in the Jackal City area, the two Haters and the Jackals all approach the Blackie Blast coaster, deciding to go on it one last time for the day. The Jackals, pretending to not know who the Haters truly are, allow the Haters to sit in front of them on the coaster. It is not until the coaster car reaches the top of the lift that the Haters realise that they were tricked, as the car descends and the "tourists" are knocked unconscious by the Jackals' joyful Screeching. After the ride ends, Blackie reveals to the crowd the truth about the tourists, as the police take the unconscious bodies of the criminals away. With justice served, the Jackals film a closing discussion about Hero Corner and the park as a whole. They close off the video, turn off the camera, and the episode ends. Cast * Peter Opera - Black Jackal, Jackal President, Mayor Graves, Elephant Handler, Bastulin Actor 1 * Iiw Opera - Green Jackal, Hater Heartkillers Stand Attendant, Bastulin Actor 2 * Melvin Trollson - Magenta Jackal, Policeman * Johnny Guider - Light Blue Jackal * Nudie Foodie - Dark Blue Jackal * Ricardo Wizardo - Grey Jackal * Hafu Evans - Hater King (voice only) * Rosalina Evans - Spying Hater 1 * Gogo Tomago - Spying Hater 2 Category:Opera TV Category:The Jackals Category:The Jackals Episodes Category:Opera TV Hero Universe